


Silence

by theyoungphoenix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dave's POV, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meteorstuck, Panic Attacks, are you proud, at least kinda near one, but before these two become a Thing, but ends happy, i only mentioned karkat's name once, in case you didn't figure that out, rated teen just because it's a little sad at the beginning, uhh kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungphoenix/pseuds/theyoungphoenix
Summary: "There’s no noise.Dammit, there’s no fucking noise."a davekat one-shot that was written while i was in a bad place.set on the meteor before they actually become a Thing.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of this is in character. I was having a lot of anxiety and started writing this and ended up with over 1k of words. i kind of fell in love with the idea of it all so it helped. uhhh yeah thanks for clicking on my fluffy-ass fic. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

There’s no noise.

Dammit, there’s no fucking noise.

You press your face into your hands, shoving your glasses up into your hair and out of the way of your face. You need out, and you need out now. You rub hard at your eyes, trying not to pull your sword out in your sudden freak-out and stand up, your cape swirling around your legs as you do so. A simple flick drops your shades back over your eyes and your sword into your hand. Its grip is comforting, and even though there’s nothing on this meteor that can hurt you, it allows you to relax a little.

You take a breath and move swiftly out of your room, the sound of your soft footsteps filling the dimly lit hallway. You inhale deeply through your nose, the scent of the stale air helping you ground yourself.

You’re walking without thinking, feet taking you wherever instinct is telling you to go.

In what seems like no time at all, you’re standing in front of an increasingly familiar door, your fist raised and knocking continuously. You subconsciously drop your sword back into your sylladex. 

“What the fuck do you want?!” a voice finally calls after about thirty seconds of knocking.

“...It’s me,” you say after a moment, dropping your hand to your side. 

More damn silence. 

A sigh.

The click of a lock. 

The door in front of you swings open, revealing a pair of bright yellow eyes. 

“You can just walk in, you know,” he says after a moment. “You know you don’t have to knock.”

You shrug. “You always lock your door,” is your only response, pushing past the troll and into his room. “You watchin’ a movie?” rolls off your tongue before he could reply to your previous comment

“Yeah. It’s called 50 First Dates. It has human Adam Sandler in it.” He walks back over to his laptop (husktop, your mind corrects) and gestures for you to join him on the small couch that leaned against the only bare wall in the room.

“Cool,” you reply, shoving your hands in your pocket and following, sitting on the unoccupied side of the couch, a good foot between the two of you.

He hits the play button and the movie resumes. The main character is in the middle of re-introducing himself to the female lead for the second time in the movie. You don’t really care, or pay attention, just allowing the pure noise to roll through your mind. 

He’s not here. He’s dead. He’s not gonna suddenly jump out at you. It’s fine.

You slowly repeat this mantra to yourself, eyes slipping closed under your shades as you calm. You don’t quite fall asleep, really, just...zone out. 

Before you know it, he’s nudging your shoulder. “Hey. The movie’s over. Did you sleep through the whole thing??” he says, his voice cracking a bit. 

You grin at him, amused. “Did you seriously cry?”

He scowls at you. “Shut the fuck up!! It was a good movie, okay?! The ending was sweet!!”

A laugh escapes you before you notice. “You’re such a sap,” you say between giggles. 

He shoves your shoulder roughly, huffing and standing. “If you’re just going to make fun of me, you can leave.”

“N-no dude—no it’s fine,” you protest, laughing even harder. “I-I just mean, like in a good way!!”

“Then why are you still laughing at me???”

“Y-your face was priceless.”

All that gets you in return is another shove and a glare as he pouts. 

You finally calm down enough to stop laughing, instead shooting him your most charming grin “Okay, okay, I really am sorry for laughing at you. And you are a sap—you can’t deny it—but it’s fitting for you.”

The genuine smile on your face has him rolling his eyes, but you spot the crinkle in his nose that signals he’s hiding a smile too. “You’re such an asshole,” he sighs, but there’s no real malice to it.

You shrug, still smiling like a moron. “Oh shit, you caught me. I’m an asshole—the biggest of them all!!”

He snorts, covering his mouth to hide his laughter, but you know the truth, he thinks you’re hilarious.

“You wanna watch another movie?” you ask, nodding your head to the title screen of Fifty First Dates. “This time I want to pick.”

He hesitates, then nods. “Sure, as long as it’s not that dumb movie you said Egbert liked.”

“What—you don’t want to watch Con Air for the fifth time with me? I’m offended!!!” you shoot back dramatically. 

“No, I really, really don’t,” he replies back without the slightest hesitation.

“Hm. Okay, fine, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll pick out something other than Con Air, and you pick out something that isn’t romance.”

He stares at you. “...fine.”

Your grin at him smugly and choose a random movie from his decent sized collection on his computer, then back up and sit right next to him once more, this time only about an inch of space between you. 

You lean back, tucking your hands behind your head, toe tapping slightly to the soft background music of the opening scene.

Somewhere between the two love interests meeting and kissing, you found your eyes slipping closed again, all of your previous tension melting away. 

A comment every now and then about the movie had you humming in acknowledgement, not opening your eyes. 

The movie fades in your mind, becoming a soft, calming drone as you fall asleep. 

———

You don’t remember how the movie ends, but you do remember waking up slowly, head propped against Karkat’s leg, his warm hand resting on your head. The rest of your body is sprawled out along the couch. His hand isn’t moving on your head, and you can feel him breathe deeply and steadily, signaling to you that he was sleeping as well. 

The computer had turned off long ago from lack of power, allowing a deep and heavy silence to fill the room.

You glance up at the troll’s face, trying to not move your head too much. His face is completely relaxed, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. 

You grin, and relax back into his leg. 

You thought silence would always be something that haunted you. 

You guess you were wrong. It doesn’t bother you now.

You close your eyes and allow yourself to drift off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi let me know if you guys see anything out of character or any grammar errors/spelling mistakes!! i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
